McDonald's
McDonald's is the most popular and common fast food chain in The USA and Canada. Sandwich menu which comes with small, medium, or large French fries 1. Big Mac 2. Double Cheeseburger 3. Quarter Pounder with cheese 4. Double Quarter Pounder with cheese 5. Cheeseburger 6. Big N Tasty 7. McChicken sandwich 8. Fish Fillet 9. Samurai Pork Burger 10. Pepper Chicken Sandwich 11. McPork Sandwich 12. Chicken McDeluxe 13. BBQ Sandwich 14. Fifa Chicken Supreme Sandwich (options spicy or not spicy) 15. McRibb sandwich 16. McDoubble burger Sandwich 17. Hamburger other meals 1. 10 piece chicken McNuggets 2. McSalad Shaker 3. McSoup 4. 20 piece chicken McNugget 5. Spicy Chicken McNuggets Desserts 1. apple pie bar 2. McDonaldland cookies 3. Tom and Jerry Fruit Snacks 4. Triple Thick Milkshakes 5. McFlurries Soft Drinks 1. Coke 2. Diet Coke 3. Hi-C orange juice 4. Fanta Orange 5. Sprite 6. Juicy Juice Watermelon 7. Barq's root beer 8. Dr. Pepper McCaf'e Drinks 1. Coffee and Cream 2. Latte 3. Hot Chocolate 4. Strawberry Smoothie 5. Blueberry Smoothie 6. Raspberry Smoothie 7. French Vanilla 8. Real fruit Smoothie 9. Teas Healthier Drinks 1. Minute Maid apple juice (comes in small, medium, or large soft drink cups) 2. Minute Maid orange juice (same as apple juice) 3. McDonald's Milk (comes in Cartons or resealable jugs) 4. McDonald's Chocolate Milk (comes in Cartons or resealable jugs) 5. McDonald's Strawberry Milk (comes in Cartons or resealable jugs) 6. McDonald's Blueberry Milk (comes in Cartons or resealable jugs) Happy Meals also comes with optional Tom and Jerry Fruit Snacks 1. Hamburger with French fries 2. Cheeseburger with French Fries 3. 4 piece chicken McNuggets with sliced apples 4. Double Cheeseburger with French fries 5. 6 piece chicken McNuggets with sliced apples 6. McSalad shaker 7. McSoup Breakfast which comes with hasbrowns 1. Egg McMuffin 2. Sausage McMuffin with egg 3. Double Sausage McMuffin with egg 4. Chicken Biscuit 5. Sausage egg and cheese Biscuit 6. McGriddles (sausage egg and cheese or egg and cheese) 7. Bagel sandwich (same as McGriddles) 8. Kellogg's Ronald O's cereal (original, chocolate, blueberry, and strawberry) 9. Hot cakes (pancakes) 10. Tom and Jerry pancakes 11. Coffee 12. Ronald Flakes (almost like having birthday cake for breakfast) Happy Meal toy category 1. McDonald's Corporation 2. Tom and Jerry 3. Nickelodeon 4. The Simpsons 5. Disney 6. Blue's Clues 7. Hanna-Barbera 8. Lego 9. Fisher-Price 10. Crayola 11. Nelvana Limited 12. DreamWorks 13. Universal Pictures 14. etc Gallery of McDonald's and their food, buildings, etc (all locations will have a PlayPlace in this TV series and in the future) 450px-1280px-Mcdonalds-90s-logo svg.png|Our Current logo 7fc2f545-0239-4a8a-bbc9-ecd3e427514a.jpg|green design cf510299-3572-4021-8e57-fefd36be4043.jpg|green design with snow 306448_AFWugZxhcNp0daNedEddmneNctv4wDEuWVLiNm3oXa0.jpg|fancy design which unveiled from 1996 10429832_10202848832160234_7087909896968427778_n.jpg|Patrick William Rich at McDonald's new-school-ronald-mcdonald.jpg|Ronald McDonald McDonald's exteiror design 1996.jpg|exterior Design 1996 Playland.png exotic_meals_at_mcdonalds_around_the_world_640_06.jpg|Chicken, tomato, and lettuce Tortita img_6956.jpg|The PlayPlace of the new McDonald's That took over the South Park Studios tumblr_mc65lhdDyz1qif4kpo1_500.jpg|the ball pit of the PlayPlace of the new McDonald's that has took over the South Park Studios Ronald_McDonald,_Eva_Rinaldi_(7041595945).jpg|Ronald McDonald PlayPlace_453.jpg|this is like the McDonald's that has took over the South Park studios 5062586194_4b7568222e_z.jpg 28450123.jpg 800px-VinitaMCD_Inside1.jpg 800px-VinitaMCD_Stairs.jpg 800px-VinitaMCD_Inside21.jpg 189043160-13162040.jpg 404439204_9531d44a24.jpg|Cheeseburger with Chicken McNuggets inside big-big-mac-tray-small-82551.jpg big_mac.jpg ELT200709292252174532364.jpg|20 piece chicken mcnugget 3357149832_73c5d999a6_z.jpg main-qimg-c9ab402f7ee3999d846ed9b560577ca0.jpg|Tripple Thick Milkshake 6b7d841b6f6f35e6_m.jpg 202836cda1242f3f_m.jpg 85552416_9d4adc2b4d_o.jpg 7PMHR.jpg 306448_AFWugZxhcNp0daNedEddmneNctv4wDEuWVLiNm3oXa0.jpg|PlayPlace on the 1996 exterior design aeac5ab31296e708_m.jpg Big Mac Experiment 004 (Large).jpg 20060505233622871_1.jpg cookies.jpg 0001600029709_500X500.jpg d642d3ea46a5ec02_m.jpg ca61a1bcc4530366_m.jpg HK_McDonalds_Sausage_McMuffin_Set_a.jpg hashbrown_bags_mcds.jpg collegehumor_b7dc41c42d25e77a807f62557656c55f.jpg Hash_Browns.jpg HappyMeal_228x319.jpg img-thing.jpg|McDonald's burger happy meal (with cheese or without cheese) mcnuggets_happy.gif|McDonald's chicken Mcnugget happy meal (either comes with fries, Tom and Jerry fruit snacks, McDonald land cookies, or sliced apples with caramel dip Funny139.JPG|Tripple Quarter Pounder with cheese McDonalds_Meal.jpg IMG_0375.jpg Playland.png Thehappymealgang.jpg|The happy meal gang (Ronald McDonald and his friends) new-school-ronald-mcdonald.jpg why-ronald-mcdonald-wont-go-near-big-macs.jpg 946fd2f6-9795-4239-bb12-fab262341bdc.jpg 90461df3-1801-47ab-8bcf-895b2e95704f.jpg 2e8d28f1-c737-4086-9b4b-54a3bc3abcff.jpg 76da7bcd-d340-40e7-b23a-cb38584b0a46.jpg de615c75-4574-44e7-8170-6e95faf76bb7.jpg dcdeb608-e8e4-4a0e-bc75-56168c08b19c.jpg de30f441-7c89-4737-9abd-afc39c8695fa.jpg f1ae7b66-4c44-48d7-925f-15ecc4c7d0b6.jpg 4fd23984-2570-4b5c-97de-2889be05cf04.jpg 00016000297098_full.jpg 4FE1DDDE-5624-431A-48B5-BC9B74041888.jpg $_35.jpg Tom and Jerry McDonald's Happy Meal cup.jpg|McDonald's Happy Meal cup - Tom and Jerry Tom and Jerry cake mix for the Bithday parties in the PlayPlace at McDonald's.png|Tom and Jerry Best of Buddies cake Kit special for Birthday Parties and other Parties in the PlayPlaces at McDonald's 00FBCDA9DBC84BDC9458E5CCA2EF38E8.jpg apple pie 1.JPG mcd2.jpg mcd-applepie.jpg McDsMilkJugPlain.jpg|McDonald's Plain Milk resealable jug McDsMilkJugChocolate.jpg|McDonald's Chocolate Milk reseable jug mcdonalds_apple_pie_1394826035713_3440819_ver1_0_640_480.jpg McDonalds-Drive-Thru-Free-Apple-Pie-Deal-August-2013-360x360.jpg mcdonalds_peach_mango_pie.jpg taropie.jpg Category:Fast Food chains Category:Restaurants Category:Locations